Deathly Hallow's -- written by Neville Longbottom
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: So, today, July 30th, happens to be Neville Longbottom's birthday. So I thought I'd write a fic dedicated to Hogwarts' #1 Badass. This is Deathly Hallows, through Neville's POV.


Luna finally found a compartment on Hogwarts Express after not one, but five different people had kicked her out of theirs. She sat down quietly and read the Quibbler, but her thoughts strayed. She was about to join her Sixth Year at Hogwarts, and she had heard from Ginny that Harry, Ron and Hermione were not coming back. She heard someone trip and fall outside, so she opened her compartment door to look. "Neville! Are you okay?"

He picked himself up. "Fine," he gasped. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure! Come in!" She helped him up.

He sat across from her and looked at the Quibber that was face down in her seat. "So, er. How was your summer?"

"It was okay, I guess. Your?" she sat down again, picking the Quibber up

He nodded. "not too bad. did you make it down for Bill's wedding?"

"Yeah..."she said, tilting her head. "I did..."

"How was it?" he smiled. "I wanted to go, but Gran didn't fancy the trip. Besides, I heard it got raided…" he went pale

"It did, but everyone made it out okay" she said vaguely while looking into seemingly nonentity

"Er...are you okay?"

"I thought there was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack…"

He looked around vaguely. "So...er..."

**"**Hm?" she looked back at him

He shrugged. "Excited to see everyone again?"

"Sure." her voice was dreamily like ever. He nodded once "And you?"

"Yeah! I think it'll be great to see Ginny and all of them again"

Just then the train stopped moving. "Er...what was that?" Neville asked as the lights went out.

She shrugged "I don't know... do you want chocolate?"

"Sure." Neville agreed quietly. All of a sudden, people burst into their compartment, shining wandlight onto Neville and Luna. "Have you seen Undesriable #1?" the first man demanded

She looked up. "No…"

Neville saw Harry's face on the poster that the man was basically shoving in Luna's face. "We haven't seen him." Neville said in a bold voice. "And we wouldn't tell you, even if we had!"

"You mean today, right? I've saw him... er..." she thought about the date. Neville gave her a warning look. What the hell was she doing?

"Yes?" demanded the snatcher

She snaped her fingers. "The poster at Kings' Cross! It was a few weeks ago!"

"Silly girl!" the snatcher growled and lifted his wand to curse her. "Stop!" Neville cried out. "We haven't seen him. Doing anything to my friend here won't help you find them!" She looked at the snatcher, a bit shocked. The snatcher gave Neville a glance of hate. But shut the door and left them alone. Shortly after, the train was moving again.

"Thank you!" Luna said, giving him a smile

"'S no problem" Neville muttered.

"What do you think they want from Harry?" she asked

He nodded darkly. "They're after them Luna. All three of them."

"Why?" she tilted her head from side to side

"They're going to stop Him" he whispered

Her eyes widened a bit "But... isn't it dangerous?"

Neville nodded again. "But he has to...for all of us...Listen Luna. A lot has changed around here. Did you see? SNAPE's headmaster now, and we can't trust that slimy git." Neville swallowed, he didn't want to admit he was scared of Snape.

"Maybe you're right." She gave him a smile

"It's up to US to rebel. Cause hell." he smiled. "If Harry's not here to lead the DA, we need to. And Ginny too," he added as an after thought. She smiled and began to hum.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Neville called out. Everyone who was once in the DA was now reunited in the Room of Requirement.

"Ok everyone since Harry's not here, me Neville and Ginny will be leading take it away Neville" Luna said.

Seamus laughed. "Neville? In charge? Yeah, right."

" LOOK HERE NEVILE WILL BE A GREAT LEADER" shouted Luna with everyone shocked and in awe.

"Blimey Luna..." Ginny started after a very pregnant pause. "Take a joke."  
"Er...Thanks Luna." Neville was blushing.

"Ok, Neville would you like to take it away?" as Luna walked if to the corner if the room giggling at what seemed like trying to catch invisible things

"Okay...well," he started, well aware that people were pointing and laughing at Luna. "I just ... I gathered all of you here because I think that this is our chance to...just stick it to them" he grinned "We all despise our new headmaster, for most of us it's our last year. It's just...this is our chance to fight back." he quoted Harry.

"What's the use we can't match the magic" Dean replied.

**"**Maybe we don't have to literally fight them.." Neville condoned. "I mean, we all know there's a war coming... But until then I say we stay in here,and when we're not in here, we give hell to Snape and Carrows."

A couple months later…

"Neville you lied we haven't caused them hell at all we've done is flood a couple toilets, graffiti the castle and eat porridge all day" said Seamus

Neville rolled his eyes. "Guys, who would have known that the Carrows use the unforgivable curses as punishment? Listen, I know we lost Ginny, Dean and Luna over Winter holiday, but I guarntee they'll be back when we need them. Besides, we're all here! We're all united! We're damn better than the Carrows, Snape and those bloody Slytherins. I know we can survive this year, guys. And I know we'll regain Hogwarts back as ours."

All of a sudden, there was a bang.

"What's that?" Seamus cried out. But his question was answered as the door to the DA room was blown open by the Carrows.

"See Sis, I told you they were up to something!" Yelled one of the Carrows.

"Attack!" Yelled Neville. Defensive spells were thrown by the DA left, right and center. Meanwhile Neville dropped some of the Weasley's Instant Darkness Powder and helped evacuate people to The Hog's Head.

Neville did a head count once they left the passage. "Is everybody all right?" he called out. Everyone looked a little shaken, but they were not newly harmed by the Carrows. After sometime, Neville led them back into the castle in twos and threes. He just had to figure out and somehow fix the room's security… However, as he himself was making his way back to the Castle, he happened to stop and go back to the Hog's Head.

Waiting for him there were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Thrilled as he was to see them, he knew what this meant. There was a war that was about to happen, and the Order would be here soon. He was ready.


End file.
